Il mondo dei sogni
by Lightmew133
Summary: Un ragazzo si trova a viggiare nei sogni insieme al suo peluche per salvare il mondo dei sogni , durante quest'avventura farà tanti amici , ma alcuni li perderà , solo il tempo conosce il suo destino Tf lugia
1. Proologo

questa storia parla delle vicende di un ragazzo di nome matt che vive sospeso tra i mondi della fantasia , della realtà , dei sogni e dei pokemon ; e che grazie all'aiuto del suo peluche-lugia vivente , che gli fù regalato da un lonano zio inglese , dovranno salvare pokemon in sogno insieme al destino del regno della fantasia , ma le cose si complicheranno il momento in cui il peluche verra colto dall'ira per la morte di matt ; salverà la sua animana nel suo cuore e proteggera il mondo della fantasia dalla distruzione ...

* * *

questa storia è nata dalla mia immaginazione dopo aver letto alcone FF inglesi , in questa piccola vignetta volevo chiedervi di non denunziarmi, di darmi critiche su quello che secondo voi potrei aggiungere o cambiare , spero che vi piaccia !

ah , se volete un po' di azione andate direttamente al capitolo 3

p.s.

Penso di essere il primo italiano che scrive su questo sito!


	2. Capitolo 1 : l'incontro

*nota : questa è la mia prima ff , no aspettatevi molto , spero che vi piaccia la storia*

Era una comune mattina di di lunedì per il dodicenne matt , la solita svglia alle sette e trenta e la solita doccia dopo la colazione , insomma una comunissima giornata tranne che per due cose : una era il fatto che era in Italia per il programma di scambio studenti , la seconda era una telefonata della madre che

disse : ''ciao come stai ? io bene , scusa se parlo veloce ma ho un impegno da fare , lo zio albert ha inviato un pacco da Londra ed è arrivato oggi , lo porterò in camera tua e poi deciderai se aprirlo o meno , spero che starai bene per quest'ultima settimana in Italia , arrivederci ''

matt rimase un pò sconcertato da quella chiamata ma abbassò la cornetta del telefono e si diresse a scuola prendendo il suo portachiavi con un simpatico pupazzetto di lugia e il suo telefonino

per strada si chiedeva che cosa potesse essere il pacco inviatogli dallo zio , quanto fosse grande e se fosse qualcosa per la sua collezione..

quest'ultima comprendeva varie action figure di dei lugia , un paio di poster e il suo portachiavi

passti alcuni minuti matt arrivò a scuola , gli piaceva la scuola in Italia , e il fatto di non dover mangiare in una mensa i cibi precotti , ma soprattutto par la poesia

essa era più antica rispetto a quella inglese , sopratutto Dante alighieri e la divina commedia

però una cosa della scuola lo faceva arrabbiare molto , due ragazzi he ogni giorno lo maltrattavano ; fortunatamente a scuola aveva moltissimi amici che lo difendevano e lo aiutavano anche nelle più difficili imprese

dopo scuola fece un veloce pasto riscaldando il cibo del giorno prima , della carne e delle patate , poi , dopo aver studiato si mise il resto della giornata a divertirsi

passò il resto della settimana allo stesso modo , tranne la domenica che passò con gli amici

la giornata successiva al suo arrivo a casa in California dopo essersi svegliato si diresse a fare colazione , si fece un bagno e andò ad aprire il pacco dato che da oggi cominciavano le vacanze estive

matt chiese alla madre : '' mamma , dove hai messo il pacco dello zio ?''

lei rispose : '' il pacco è in salotto , se ieri fossi rimasto sveglio l'avresti potuto aprire ma sei praticamente svenuto sul divano !''

matt la ringraziò e corse ad prire il pacco , era un pacco molto grande e da un certo punto di vista speciale , era incartato con un nastro adesivo argentato e una scato bianchissima , in più sembrava che si stesse quasi per aprirsi da solo

aprì a quel punto la scatola , al suo interno vi era un mare di polistirolo , dopo aver cercato alcuni minuti nel polistirolo matt trovò un biglietti che diceva : " caro nipote , alcuni giorni fà stavo pulendo la cantina e ho trovato questo peluche , so che è uno dei pokemon che collezioni , quindi ho deciso di regalartelo

, spero che ti piaccia ; ah già , insieme ad esso c'era una targhetta con scritto ' io sono Silver , vuoi portarmi con te? ' caro nipote arrivederci "

quella lettera era un pò strana , ma matt non si preoccupò della lettera , infatti la mise sul tavolo e se la dimenticò completamente.

continuò a cercare fino a quando trovò il peluche di un lugia , era abbastanza grande e matt si meravigliò di non averlo trovato subito ; il peluche aveva una pelle che al tatto sembrava fatta di nuvole , era morbidissima e alla luce aveva rifessi color argento ; la pancia , le dieci squame , la maschera e le punte della coda erano cuciti così perfettamente che non si vedevano fili gli occhi erano lucenti e sembravano fissare con affetto ; e in fine la lingua ,che era molto morbida , sembrava quasi una caramella gommosa ;

Il peluche era molto caldo , quasi come se fosse stato vivo , e in più sembrava che volesse prendere vita da un momento all'altro

matt lo portò in camera sua e lo mise sul letto , poi andò a pulire in salotto

dopo aver fatto ciò tornò in camera e trovò il peluche in una posizione diversa da come lo aveva lasciato , sembrava stesse dormendo , dopo poco tempo si girò svelando gli occhi chiusi e un respiro lento e costante

matt si chiese come avesse fatto a muoversi e perchè lui avesse trovato questo strano peluche

per prima cosa pensò di chiamare la madre , ma si scoraggiò subito perchè aveva paura della sua reazione , quindi decise di svegliarlo

con cautela si avvicinò e iniziò a picchiettagli l'ala , ma non ebbe alcun effetto ; così decise di fargli solletico ai piedi , pochi secondi dopo il peluche aprì gli occhi e iniziò a ridere ; quando smise guardò matt , gli si avvicinò e iniziò a strofinargli la testa sul petto

appena ebbe finito matt disse :" ciao , come stai ? Sai parlare o no ?"

il lugia rispose :" ciao , io stò bene , e tù invece ? "

matt rispose :" anche io , mi diresti come ti chiami e come sei diventato vivo ?"

il peluche disse :" mi chiamo Silver , sono in vita grazie alla magia del mondo della fantasia e quello dei sogni che mi hanno dato la vita per farmi essere il tuo angelo custode e aiutarti nelle tue missioni ''

matt a quel punto , sconccertato , chiese :'' quali missioni ?''

Silver rispose :" non lo sai ? stando con me dovrai svolgere delle missioni , dovrai entrare nel mondo dei sogni per salvare vari pokemon dai vari pericoli che li hanno portati lì ''

matt , impaurito e ansioso di saper che cosa lo aspettava , disse :'' e se non volessi fare queste missioni cosa succederebbe ?''

Silver non voleva che matt rifiutasse , anche perchè matt gli piaceva come ragazzo e non voleva perderlo , perciò rispose :'' se non farai queste missioni dovrò andarmene per sempre e tu rischierai di essere attaccato dalle ombre che hanno gia devastato il mondo della fantasia , con le missiono lo dovremmo salvare e proteggere il mondo dei pokemon . mi aiuterai vero ?''

matt , dubbioso , disse :" daccordo , ti aiuerò a salvare il regno della fantasia ; ma , ora possiamo mangiare qualcosa perchè ho una certa fame "

Silver ridacchio e rispose :" daccordo andiamo , anche io ho una certa fame "


	3. Capitolo 2 : la prima giornata

Matt e Silver andarono in cucina quando matt disse all'improvviso :" aspetta Silver , in cucina c'è mia madre , si spaventerà se entriamo all'improvviso e portebbe fare qualcosa di brutto "

Silver rispose :" peccato , ti aspetterò in camera tua mentre mangerai , però dopo portami qualche cosa da mangiare "

Matt disse :" ok , ma non fare danni "

Silver ridacchiò e disse :" daccordo " poi tornò in camera di Matt

Matt allora andò in cucina e si diresse verso il frigo per prendere qualcosa da mangiare , nel frigo c'erano : dei gelati , del pesce e del salame ; Matt prese un gelato e nascose un pò di pesce per Silver

subito dopo che Matt ebbe finito il gelato sua madre andò in bagno ; Matt prese il pesce e lo portò in camera sua

Quando arrivò trovò uno spettacolo a dir poco spaventoso , Silver aveva mangiato alcune camice , e nell'armadio di Matt non erano rimaste maglie

Matt guardò Silver e le chiese :" Silver perchè hai mangiato i miei vestiti ?"

Lei rispose :" scusa Matt , non sapevo fossero vestiti , pensavo fosse cibo "

Matt replicò :" cibo ? mi diresti i peluche cosa mangiano per favore ? "

Silver allora disse :" i peluche non mangiano pesce , mangiano tessuti e fibre , così se ci strapassimo potremo ricostruirci molto facilmente "

Allora Matt gli disse :" non ti preoccupere Silver , ma adesso con cosa mi vestirò ?"

Silver rispose :" non ti preoccupare , ti ho lasciato un regalo in quel cessetto " indicandolo

Matt aprì il cassetto e trovò una maglia bianca con una maccia blu davanti che simboleggiava il petto di un lugia , Matt si mise la maglia e abbracciò Silver dicendo :" grazie per maglia , solo oggi tu per me sei stato più divertente di tutti i miei amici in una settimana , ti va di fare qualcosa per passare il tempo ?"

Silver pensò per alcuni secondi poi rispose :" certo , mi andrebbe di uscire a fare una passeggiata "

Matt disse :" daccordo , ma dobbiamo fare attenzione alla mamma , se ci vedesse sarebbe la fine "

Silver , ridacchiando , rispose :" va bene , ma ora andiamo "

I due andarono all'uscita quando la madre di Matt li chiamò e disse :" Matt , dove stai andando ?"

Matt rispose :" mamma , vado al parco con un amico "

Lei chiese :" con chi ?"

Matt , senza controllare le sue parole , rispose :" esco con Silver ,ciao "

I due corsero al parco per la paura e si nascosero in un cespuglio , Matt stupito per quello che aveva detto chiese a Silver :" perchè ho detto a mia madre che uscivo con te e non con degli amici ?"

Silver rispose :" scusa , mi sono dimenticato di dirti che avedo un guardiano non puoi dire nessuna bugia "

Matt allora disse :" peccato " e poi continuò :" qui vicino c'è un parco in cui non va mai nessuno , li non ti vedrebbe nessuno e potremo fare quello ci pare senza che nessuno si spaveni , che ne dici"

Silver ridacchiò e abbracciò Matt dicendo :" certamente , mi piacerebbe giocare con te , vorrei giocare a nascondino , che ne dici ?"

Matt , felice per l'abbraccio , rispose :" crertamente Silver , giocherò con te a tutto quello che vuoi , ora andiamo "

poi corsero al parco sensa farsi notare , appena arrivati iniziarono a guardarsi intorno per essere sicuri di essere da soli , in fatti nel parco non c'era nessuno , si diressero verso un albero , il più grande del parco , si sedettero per riposare i piedi e decisero chi si doveva nascondere , Matt perse quindi iniziò a contare

Silver corse vicino un albero non molto distante e si nascose in un cespuglio

però si impigliò un'ala nel cespuglio , cercò di tirarla ma si strappò , lui gridò aiuto e Matt corse per aiutarlo

appena arrivato chiese :" Silver , che ti è successo ?"

lui rispose :" mi si è strappata l'ala , per favore aiutami "

Silver continuava a lamentarsi , nel frattempo Matt lo liberò dal ramo e chise :" ti senti bene ?"

lui rispose :" non tanto , la mia ala si è strappata , fortunatamente con i miei poteri mi posso guarire velocemente " detto questo Silver iniziò a leccarsi l'ala , dopo poche leccate l'ala guarì velocemonte , era una cosa quasi magica , questo fece pensare Matt che probabilmente non avrebbe mai perso Silver e che sarebbero sempre stati amici

poco dopo Silver disse :" vedere guarire così quest'ala mi fa venire voglia di volare , e a te Matt ?"

Matt era sconcertato , volare , gli sarebbe piaciuto , e guardando Silver disse :" daccordo , ho sempre voluto volare , e con te mi sento sicuro "

Silver , compiaciuto , disse :" daccordo , salta in groppa e reggiti al collo "

Matt salì in groppa a Silver e si strinse al suo collo , lui iniziò a correre quando ad un certo punto saltò così in alto che raggiunsero una nuvola , poi Silver iniziò a sbattere le ali e ad alzasi , sempre più fino ad arrivare a 30000 metri di altezza , da li vi era un paesaggio magnifico , si vedeva il suo paese ,il suo continente e addirittura il mondo intero

a quel punto Silver disse :" ti piace la vista , ti farò vedere una cosa ancora più bella " detto questo si mise a volare intorno al pianeta fino a farne un giro , dopo esso Silver atterrò sul prato e fece scendere Matt

dopo si girarono per controllare che nessuno li avesse visti , fortunatamente , nessuno li vide e loro inniziarono a tornare a casa

passarono per un vicolo buio dove Silver inciampò e si sporcò di fango

lui fece come aveva fatto per l'ala , e funzionò a meraviglia

Matt allora pensò non solo che non dovesse mai lasciarlo ma anche che non dovesse mai lavarlo e quindi che diminuissero le possibilità di essere scoperti

appena arrivati a casa Silver corse sul letto sensa farsi notare mentre Matt fece cena con i genitori

la madre , durante la cena , gli chiese :" dove hai preso quella maglia ?"

Matt rispose :" me l'ha data Silver "

la madre gli chiese ancora :" chi è Silver "

Matt rispose rispose :" il regalo dello zio , ora devo andare , buona notte mamma "

quando tornò in camera Silver gli chiese :" hai qualcosa da mangiare ?"

Matt rispose :" aspetta un secondo , in cantina ci sono dei vecchi vestiti "

a quel punto Matt scese in cantina , prese i vestiti e li portò a Silver , che nel frattempo aveva fatto un altro regalo a Matt

appena arrivato in camera sua diede i vestiti Silver

dopo aver mangiato il veecchi vestiti disse :" Matt , ho un altro regalo per te , è nel cassetto "

lui aprì il cassetto e nel suo interno vi era una coperta argentata con un lugia sopra

Matt abbracciò Silver e dopo di che si misero a doromire nel letto sotto la grande coperta argentata


	4. Capitolo3: Mew, il guardiano della torre

*nota : finalmente inizia veramente la ff , i due cap. Precedenti erano solo per riempire quello Matt faceva di giorno *

* * *

pochi minuti dopo Matt si svegliò su quella che sembrava una nuvola , una grande e immensa nuvola , con sopra un'immensa torre , più alta di tutto quello che si potesse vedere

Matt si chiese dove fosse Silver , all'improvviso sentì una presensa che gli diceva di entrare nella torre , lui fece così , entrato nella torre si sentì come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando , addentrandosi nella stanza si fermò al centro per guardarsi intorno , poco dopo fù spinto in avanti da una strana presensa

Matt atterrando non sentì dolore , al cotrario , era come atterrare su migliaia di cuscini sovrapposti , e in più iniziò a ridere sensa motivo , come se qualcuno gli stesse facendo solletico con delle piume

A quel punto vide una spece di gatto fluttuare sopro di lui che disse :" wow , un umano , ma nemmeno tu hai resistito alle risate ; ciao io sono Mew , il guardiono della torre , prima anche il tuo amico è passato per di qui , ti aspetta al piano di sopra , permettimi di accompagnarti " Mew fece in seguito segno a Matt di seguirlo

Matt disse a Mew :" ciao , io sono Matt , il mio amico ha avuto la stessa reazione al pavimento ?"

Prima della risposta di Mew si aprì una breccia nel muro da cui uscì una scala , una grande e maestosa scala , i due si diressero verso essa e la iniziarono a salire , allora Mew rispose :" nessuno può fare a meno di ridere , il pavimento è magico , come me , il tuo amico e questa torre "

Fu allora che videro e raggiunsero Silver , Matt allora chise :" Silver , qual è la missione di oggi ?"

Silver rispose :" dovremo solo aiutare Mew a liberare l'ultimo piano della torre , semplice nò ?"

Matt allora disse :" daccordo , ho solo 2 domande : come arriveremo alla torre e se devo rimanere in pigiama ?"

Mew allora rispose :" per arrivare all'ultimo piano ci penso io , invece per gli abiti Silver potrebbe crearti una divisa " subito dopo Mew schiocco le dita e una sezione di muro si trasformò in un ascensore

Silver invece creò da un pezzo di nuvole un pantalone arancione , una maglia arancione con una macchia gialla sulla pancia e una bandana arancione con una specie di fiamma sulla fine

Matt si infilò quei vestiti sensa aprire bocca , appena ebbe finito a Mew e Silver scappò un :" aww... che carino , sembra un charmander "

Matt allora chiese :" Silver , Mew , perchè mi avete fatto un vestito da charmander ? sembro un bambino di otto anni "

Silver rispose :" perchè volevamo vederti sotto le vesti di un pokemon , dopo tutto , ora siamo tutti dei pokemon "

Matt allora replicò :"daccordo , però a me non piacciono questi vestiti , li porto solo perchè fa piacere a voi "

Mew allora disse :" non servono solo a renderti un pokemon , ma anche a darti i poteri di un charmander "

Matt , leggermende confuso , domandò :" quindi , volendo , potrei usare lanciafiamme , per esempio ?"

Mew rispose :" certo , devi solo concerntrarti per usarlo "

Silver continuò :" ora andiamo , prima che la torre venga distrutta "

I tre si diressero verso l'ascensore , Matt premette il pulsante e l'ascensore non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiudersi che erano già arrivati

La stanza era enorme , sembrava potessero starci milioni di persone

Silver disse all'improvviso :" stacci vicino , è pericoloso , una grande quantità di spiriti infestano questo posto ,potrebbero prendere uno di noi "

All'improvviso dalla colonna centrale della stanza usci una specie di mano , poi un'altra , in fine comparve la testa , una grande e scura sfera munita di denti affilatissmi

Matt fece quasi fatica a credere ai suoi occhi

Non fece neanche in tempo a pensare cosa fare che Silver usò un iper raggio e Mew uno psico raggio , le due mosse colpirono in pieno ma il fantasma sopravisse all'urto , prese Silver e Mew in mano e li sbattè contro il muro , fu allora che Matt si concentò per usare il suo potere e urlò :" lancia fiamme "

Dalla sua bocca uscì un getto rovente di fuoco che colpì il pilastro , ma non ebbe alcun effetto , però Mew si liberò e volò vicino Silver per cercare di colpire l'altro mano , poi , Mew cadde per terra per la testata

la prima mano cercò di colpire Mew , che però si spostò in tempo , l'effetto fù qullo che le due mani si colpirono , e quella che teneva Silver si polverizzò

Allora Matt capì che bisognava far colpire la testa dalla restante mano

Si avvicinò alla testa e fece una linguaccia , il mostro , arrabbiato , cercò di dare un pugno a Matt , ma lui si spostò velocemente e il mostro si colpì la faccia , che si sgretoló distruggendo il piastro

Matt e Mew corsero da Silver e gli chiesero :" Silver , stai bene ?"

Lui si prese la testa con l'ala e disse :" non tanto , ma sei stato bravo a distruggere il mostro "

all'improvviso sentirono un rumore di ferro che cadeva e di monetine , si girarono e videro che il mostro si era transformato in un cavaliere fantasma di cemento , ferro e vetro ; i tre si accorsero di quella che sembrava essere una barra di salute sul fantasma , subito lo colpirono con un iper raggio , psico raggio e lancia fiamme , la barra si mosse di circa un quinto

a quel punto il mostro si trappò una barra di acciaio dal petto , una lastra di vetro dalla testa e ci vomitò sopra del cemento liquido per unirli in una lancia demoniaca e colpì Silver squarciandogli il petto

fortunatamente si curò con i suoi poteri e usò un coda acciao per colpirlo , con il suo attacco distrussela lancia , poi Mew usò un mulinello , questo causò l'arruginimento del ferro e sciolse il cemento

Matt invece usò un bracere che sciolse il vetro e fece scendere la vita del fantasma ad un quarto

Lo spettro prese una lastra di ruggine e ne fece migliaia di scaglie che lanciò , i tre le schivarono , ma una colpì Matt , che cadde a terra dal dolore

Silver e Mew si infuriarono e usaro le loro mosse più forti , che distrussero il fantasma

La sua morte causò la scomparsa di tutta la distruzione e la torre si ricostruì , rivelando la presenza di molte porte , ma tutte chiuse

Allora Silver iniziò a leccare Matt sulla ferita , che si rimarginò quasi subito , allora disse :" Matt, ti senti meglio ?"

Lui si alzò e chiese :" si , ma ... come hai fatto a guarirmi ?"

Silver rispose :" posso guarire anche altre persone oltre a me "

Mew allora disse :" sapete , mi è venuto un certo sonno , volete venire a dormire ?" , subito dopo schioccò le dita e non solo comparve un letto grande abbastanza per tutti e tre , ma Mew , Silver e Matt si ritrovarono in un pigiama

Silver corse sotto le coperte dicendo :" certo , ho un sonno pazzesco " , appena detto questo si addormentò

Matt allora chiese :" perchè andate a letto , io sono ancora pieno di energie "

Mew , infilandosi sotto le coperte , rispose :" perchè solo dormendo potremo svegiarci nel mondo reale " e si addormento pochi secondi dopo

Allora anche Matt decise di mettersi sotto le coperte , appena fatto si sentì improvvisamente stanchissimo , sbadigliò e si mise a dormire come un ghiro

The plush dream worlds


	5. Capitolo 4 : una noiosa pioggia

Matt si svegliò in un letto molto caldo accogliente , si alzò facendo attenzione a non svegliare Silver e si diresse verso l'armadio per prendere una maglietta , nei cassetti non viera solo la maglietta-lugia , ma anche la maglietta e il pantalone del sogno , lui li prese e li usò come se lo avesse avuto da sempre

Si guardò ad uno specchio , quel vestito lo faceva sembrare un anno più giovane , si sentiva più basso e leggero

Poi andò a fare colazione , prese una tazza di cereali , li iniziò a mangiare e guardò fuori dalla finestra , pioveva e c'era un vento fortissimo

Matt finì in fretta la colazione solo per giocare con Silver

Appena arrivato in camera svegliò Silver facendogli il solletico e disse :" ciao Silver , hai dormito bene ?"

Silver rispose :" si , ho dormito bene , e tu ?"

Matt rispose a sua volta :" si , dato che piove , ti andrebbe di stare in casa a giocare per conto nostro ?"

Lui , ancora assonnato , chiese :" potrei prima fare colazione ?" , poi fece uno sbadiglio

Matt allora scese in cantina dove trovò oltre a dei calzini da dare a Silver , un misuratore di età , lo provò e sul display comparve un numero , era un undici

Matt era scioccato , non credava ai suoi occhi , era ringiovanito di un anno

Appena tornato in camera diede i calzini a Silver e gli chiese :" Silver , devo chiederti una cosa importante "

Silver , masticando i calzini , rispose :" certo , dimmi tutto "

Matt , perplesso , domandò :" ecco , mentre ti stavo prendendo da mangiare ho trovato un misuratore di età , l'ho usato e sul display era scritto che ho undici anni , ma ne ho dodici "

Silver , con un tono sconcertato , rispose :" io , non , non capisco ; potremo chiedere a Mew questa sera "

Matt allora disse :" daccordo , ma se scopro che è un,altra codizione del mostro accordo lo dirò a mamma "

Silver replicò :" sono sicuro che non è stato il nostro accordo "

Però Matt era un pò irrotato da fatto , ma chiese :" non fa niente ; ora che ti andrebbe di fare ?"

Silver pensò un attimo , poi rispose :" ti andrebbe di giocare ai videogiochi ?"

Matt annuì , si diresse verso la scrivania per raccogliere il joystick , allora notò un barattolo con dentro un pupazzetto di un mew , poi , dopo aver acceso la console chiese :" Silver , sai cos'è quel barattolo ?"

Lui rispose :" li finiscono tutti coloro che abbiamo aiutato , in questo modo ci daranno una mano sia nella realtà che in sogno . Ora però concentriamoci su questo videogioco "

Matt allora mise una partita a due giocatori , loro giocarono per circa un'ora , poi si stancarono e decisero di fare qualcos'altro

Silver quindi chiese :" ora che potremmo fare , qui sembra non esserci niente con cui giocare "

Matt poi , a malincuore , rispose :" io dovrei fare i compiti delle vacanze , tanto vale farli ora in modo da non farli quando potremo giocare "

Poi prese i libri e iniziò a studiare , passata un'altra ora sua madre lo chiamò per il pranzo , lui andò a pranzare e tornò dopo aver preso degli altri vestiti per Silver , e tornò a studiare

Arrivata la sera Matt finì tutti i compiti , cenò diede altri vestiti a Silver e andò a letto

ma era strano , appena sotto le coperte si sentì assonnato come nel sogno , ma restette alcuni minuti , in quel tempo si sentì rilassatissimo , come se stesse tra delle nuvole , poco dopo sbadigliò e si addormentò


	6. Capitolo 5 : L'incendio

Subito dopo Matt si svegliò nella torre , si girò in torno e vide Mew e Silver che cercavano di risolvere un cubo di rubik , lui si alzò e gli andò vicino chiedendo :" Mew , ieri mattina , con un msuratore di età , ho scoperto di essere ringiovanito di un anno , ne sai qualcosa ?"

Mew rispose :" potrebbe essere stata la scheggia di ieri , insieme alla magia avrebbe causato il tuo ringiovanimento , dovrebbe fermarsi quando avrai quattro anni "

Matt era sconcetato , ma chiese :" e ... se volessi restare un dodicenne ?"

Mew , perplesso e impaurito dalla possibile reazione , rispose :" dovrai aspettare gli anni che hai perso e ripercorreli uno a uno ; ma forse è un bene essere tornato giovane , loro hanno più immaginazione e di conseguenza più magia "

Matt sconcertato annuì e chiese :" Silver qual è la missione di oggi ?"

Silver rispose :" dovremo salvare uno squirtle e un bulbasaur da un'incendio , sono in una miniera di carbone , dovremo recuperare anche un frammento do gemma rosso , pronto ?"

i due si incamminarono verso la miniera , arrivati li spensero il fuoco con un idropompa creata da Silver , però il fuoco si riaccese poco dopo , le fiamme da arancione diventarono nere e viola con sfumature di verde , una mano prese forma , una testa , e un corpo da serpente , poi usò un potere telecinetico per transformare un albero in una mano e in fine apparve una barra di vita su di esso

Silver sensa pensarci usò una idropompa , ma il mostro creò un buco all'interno del suo corpo per schivarlo , Matt usò un lancia fiamme sul carbone , la barra scese di circa un sesto

Allora il mostro concentrò il fuoco che diventò ana sfera nella sua mano e bruciò Matt , lui fortunatamente resisteva al fuoco , ma parte della maglia si bruciò

Matt cercò poi di usare lanciafiamme , ma la potenza risultò ridotta , silver però ne incrementò la potenza , la barra del mostro scese a metà

Lui allora si ingrandí e incrementò la sua potenza a discapito della difesa , poi colpì Matt con del fuoco incerendo la sua maglia e facendolo cadere a terra

Matt si rialzò e corse per salvarsi , notò un pozzo e ci corse per prendere un secchio da tirare sul mostro , Silver invece lo colpì con un idropompa e gli fece scendere la barra a circa un quarto

Il mostro diventò gigantesco e completamente verde , delle sfere di fuoco iniziarono a ruotargli intorno fino a formare vari anelli , tutti si toccavano in un punto

Matt subito dopo tirò il secchio sul mostro e la barra scese ad un ottavo

Silver lo colpì e azzerò la sua barra di vita

Però il mostro colpì Matt con un raggio di fuoco uscito dagli anelli , lo stese e poi il mostro svanì lasciado al suo posto un cristallo rosso , Magmazio

Silver lo raccolse , salvò squirtle e bulbasaur , poi si precipitò da Matt e lo portò nella torre

Li posò il cristallo nel pilastro centrale che colpì Matt con un fascio di luce rossa , lui tornò in perfetto stato e con la maglia aggiustata

Silver si diresse poi da Matt e lo abbracciò più forte che poteva

Poco dopo squirtle e bulbasaur li premiarono con alcune bacce e tornarono a casa loro tramite i portali

Mew arrivò poi da loro con un vassoio con tre bicchieri di latte e disse :" siete stati bravissimi in questa missione , vi ho portato qualcosa da bere per premiarvi , appena avremo finito sarà meglio andare a letto "

Detto questo i tre finirono la bevanda e si misero a dormire , diversamente dalla sera precedente Silver li abbracciò entrambi nel sonno , ma per loro due era molto piacevole , sembrava di essere tra migliaia di cuscini e per di più sembrava che facessere venire ancora più sonno , poi si addormentarono


	7. Capitolo 6 : un nuovo amico

Al risveglio Matt sbadigliò e si rese conto che stava abbracciando silver e che in più ormai avevano la stessa altezza , ma non gli importava perchè era felice così , al contrario , lo abbracciò ancora più forte ; poi dopo circa cinque minuti si alzò e andò a fare colazione senza svegliare Silver

Appena arrivato in cucina , vide la madre preparare del caffè , prese una tazza di cereali e iniziò a mangiare

Sua madre allora disse :" eri adorabile insieme a quel peluche , mi hai quasi fatto venire voglia di unirmi a voi "

Lui , arrabbiato , rispose :" MAMMA , perchè mi tratti come un bambino piccolo , uffa ; poi come hai fatto a vedermi ?"

Lei replicò :" ti ho visto ieri sera mentre dormivi , comunque sono contenta che il regalo dello zio ti sia piaciuto " poi prese un sorso di caffè e continuò :" oggi andremo in piscina , se vuoi puoi portare il tuo peluche "

Lui allora rispose :" grazie mamma , mi andava proprio di fare un po' di sport da ieri , appena finito la colazione andrò a prepararmi "

Detto questo Matt finì i cereali e andò in bagno a fare una doccia e poi prese dei vestiti per Silver , appena arrivato in camera lo abbracciò per la felicità , lui si svegliòa e disse :" ciao , come stai oggi ? passato bene la notte ?"

Matt rispose con entusiasmo :" certo , Silver , sai nuotare vero ? "

Lui , ridacchiando , rispose :" è ovvio , sono il guardiano dei mari , sò nuotàre , ma fortunatamente non mi bagno in aqua "

Matt quindi , infilandosi le scarpe e dando i vestiti a Silver , affermò :" fantastico , oggi allora amdremo in piscina "

Subito dopo prese Silver in braccio e andò in auto dove lo aspettava la madre

Alla piscina non vi era nessuno , ma questo rese molto facile per Silver nuotare e divertirsi , in oltre circa cinque minuti dopo la madre di Matt si addormentò e i due poterono divertirsi come più gli piaceva

Nella nuotata Matt chierse a Silver :" mi potresti raccontare come il mondo della fantasia è stato attaccato dalle tenebre ?"

Silver fece un respiro profondo e , a malincuore , rispose " quando ero piccolo avevo un fratello , Gold , era un ho-oh , le sue piume erano dorate ed era molto bravo in tutto , ma purtroppo molto spesso finiva nei guai , per questo i nostri genitori mi preferivano , a quel punto Gold iniziò a provare rancore e reprimerlo per molti anni , fino a quando si liberò del tutto , transformandolo in una terribile creatura fatta di ombre , chiamata XD.00X , lui prese il cortollo della fantasia dei bambini e facendogli vivere incubi , questi sogni di terrore colpirono la maggior parte dei bambini che con le loro speranze facevano ampliare sempre di più l'utopia dell'umanità , senza questi sogni nel mondo sono scoppiate guerre e catastrofi , dopo di che mi ha rinnegato qui , ma fortunatamente ho te che mi proteggi e mi ami " poi Silver si avvicinò a Matt e gli strofinò la pancia con la testa , poi continuó :" ma la cosa peggiore e che durante il sonno produco del veleno colore argento , che se da una parte può restituire la vita ad un morto , dall'altra la fa diventare un lugia peluche come me ; io peró non lo userò mai su di te a meno che non moriresti , in quel momento farei di tutto per salvarti "

* nota : ho passato molto tempo per scrivere del veleno e di Gold , e ho 13 anni , almeno ora che sto scrivendo questo pezzo *

Subito dopo Silver diede un piccolo morso a Matt sulla pancia e disse con voce scherzosa :" adesso diventerai come me " e fece una risatina

Matt invece era molto spaventato e quasi annegò nella piscina , poi si riprese , e urlando , disse :" ma ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto , non voglio diventare un peluche , almeno spiegami perchè lo hai fatto "

Silver rispose con tono divertito :" non ti preoccupare , non ti ho avvelenato , tengo il mio veleno in una fiala ben nascosta in camera tua , ogni mattina , quando sei a fare colazione , metto tutto il veleno in quella piccola bottiglietta , fortunatemente ne produco pochissimo ogni notte , circa una goccia , ma basta una goccia per avere effetti irreversibili " Silver poi si girò e guardò al cielo e all'acqua , e disse :" mi è venuta un'idea , ma è una sorpresa , sali in groppa e vederai "

Matt senza esitare si strisse alla schiena in un abbraccio , subito dopo Silver si tuffò in acqua e fece una capriola con cui risalì e si lanció in volo , arrivò alla cuota di 10000 metri e inizió a volare verso l'oceano a velocità supersonica , appena arrivato si tuffò e andó in profondità , si fermò di scatto e disse :" respira Matt non preoccuparti dell'ossigeno , finche sei amico di una bestia magica hai molti più privilegi di quelli che puoi pensare " allora Matt respirò l'acqua aveva un odore di zucchero , ma allo stesso tempo di mare , era strano , Silver poi partì di nuovo per l'oceano , inizió a navigare per la barriera corallina , poi trovarono un tempio , vi entrarono e proseguirono fino ad entrare in una sala con un tunnel e un'incisionesu di esso , vi era scritto ' tunnel ritorno ' , Silver si tuffò nel tunnel e proseguì fino a trovarsi nuovamente nella piscina

Matt , entusiasmato , disse :" è stato fantastico , i fondali marini erarano fantastici , è stato meraviglioso , Silver , lo faremo ancora ?"

Lui , con tono leggermente trise , rispose :" certo , ma ti devo dire una cosa molto importante "

Matt disse :" fantastico , che mi devi dire ; ah , comunque sento uno strano mal di testa e un prurito sul petto , mi sai dire cos'è "

Silver rispose :" vedi , quando ho detto che non avevo veleno ho mentito , non avevo una goccia , ma molto meno , con quella dose dovresti solo aver preso alcuni dei miei poteri , tra cui telepatia e poter scatenare uragani a piacere , e massimo alcuni punti molto piccoli diventeranno come me , per favore non arrabbiarti , l'ho fatto solo perchè volevo darti la forza per proteggerti nel caso io non ci fossi per farlo "

Matt sorrise e disse :" grazie , ma il mio petto stà diventando di peluche , come farò per nasconderlo a mia madre , comunque non preoccuparti , questo ci remde più simili e più amici , ma non farlo mai più "

Poi Matt uscì dalla piscina e si ascugò appena in tempo , si ascugò e si mise l'ascugamani addosso per coprirsi il petto , poi anche Silver uscì dalla piscina e si mise su una panchina a riposare

Matt in fine svegliò sua madre che vedendo l'ora disse :" è ora di pranzo , Matt , scusa se ho dormito per tutto il tempo , almeno spero che tu ti sia divertito , dobbiamo andare a casa "

Dopo essersi vestiti negli spogliatoi , Matt prese Silver in braccio e la madre la borsa con i custumi da bagno e andarono a casa per pranzare

Dopo pranzo Matt diede a Silver dei vestiti

dopo che ebbe finito gli chiese :" Silver , posso sapere dove tieni il veleno ?"

Lui non rispose ma si alzò e si avvicinò all'armadio e lo aprì , dentro era vuoto , ma poi si aprì una secona porta all'interno dell'armadio e vi era una bottiglietta riempita con circa un quarto di un liquido argenteo con dei riflessi bianchi

Poi Matt chiese :" esiste una cura a questo veleno "

Questa volta rispose con un tono che sembrava avvolto nel panico " si , ma è un veleno ancora piùotente , viene creato nelle notti di luna nuova da Gold , proprio come per me , ma lui ne crea dieci bottiglie in una notte sola , il veleno va maneggiato con cura , al contrario del mio che rende puri , il suo è in grado di transormare il più puro essere vivente in un suo clone , quindi per una goccia del mio una goccia del suo , in più il suo con più di cunque gocce provoca una lenta e dolorosa morte " poi cambiò discorso e chiese , ti amdrebbe di uscire a giocere al parco "

Matt sorrise e disse :" certo , sai , sei molto buffo , mi piaci molto e sento che questa amicizia molto probabilmente durerà per sempre , ora andiamo "

I due si diressero al parco per giocare , arrivati videro che c'era un altro bambino seduto vicino un albero con un altro peluche che stava disegnando , Matt senza pensare prese Silver in braccio e si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli chiese :" ciao , come ti chiami ?"

Lui rispose con tono triste :" sono John , perchè mi hai parlato ? per prendermi in giro sul fatto che ho un peluche ? Per burlarti del fatto che mi piace disegnare ? Oppure perchè sto qui da solo ?" poi rivolse lo Sguardo verso Matt e vide che aveva un peluche in braccio e , sorpreso , disse :" anche tu ne hai uno , allore non sei qui per prendermi in giro "

Matt replico :" no , volevo solo fare amicizia , ti va ?"

Lui rispose :" certo , dato che non ho praticamente amici , come si chiama il tuo peluche ?"

Matt replicò ancora :" si chiama Silver , è un lugia ed è uno dei miei migliori amici , invece il tuo ?"

John rispose :" si chiama Krystal , è un eevee ed è il mio migliore amico , oltre a queto è un peluche molto speciale , quasi magico :"

Matt allora domandò :" che stai disegnado ?"

John rispose :" l'albero più grande del parco , ho appena finito , lo vuoi vedere ?" Poi diede il quaderno a Matt , l'albero era diseganto benissimo , si poteva distinguere ogni foglia , ogni frutto e persino gli animali tra i rami

Allora Matt chiese :" dove hai imparato a disegnare così ?"

John rispose :" fin da quando avevo quattro anni sapevo disegnare così , in arte prendo sempre il voto più alto della classe , quasi per magia " poi , dopo aver rimesso a posto il quaderno e prendendo un pallone dallo zaino , chiese :" ti andrebbe di giocare a palla ?"

Matt fece un sorriso e mise Silver vicino krystal , i due giocarono tutto il pomeriggio

nel frattempo Silver si alzò e osservò megliò Krystal , era cucito anche lui con la stessa cura , in modo impeccabile , tanto che lo tocco e suntì un respiro veloce e caldo , poi chiese :" Krystal , sei anche tu del mondo della fantasia ?"

Lui prese un respiro e disse con tono arrabbiato :" uffa , perchè , perchè mi hai scoperto , ora john si arrabbierà "

Silver lo calmò dicendo :" non preoccuparti , Matt fa il tuo stesso lavoro , salva pokemon in sogno , poi lo avremo comunque scoperto , e se ci pensi è un vantaggio , potremo compiere missioni insieme "

krystal ci pensò alcuni minuti , poi accettò

La giornata passò in fretta , appena arrivò l'ora di andarsene Matt pre Silver e John Krystal , ma i due peluche saltarono e si misero in piedi davanti a loro e fecero un'inchino , John , scioccato , chiese a Matt :" quindi anche tu conosci il mondo dei sogni ?"

Lui rispose :" certo , con Silver lo sto esplorando , e tu "

John , triste rispose :" Krystal invece mi sta aiutando a sopravvivere agli incubi "

Matt , rattristito , chiese :" ti andrebbe di venire a dormire a casa mia , magari faremo lo stesso sogno , che ne dici ?"

Lui accetto , poco dopo presero i peluche in braccio e andarono a casa di Matt , suq madre vedendo John e Krystal disse di si , i due fecero cena e tornarono in camera dopo aver preso cibo per i peluche , dopo averli nutriti John vide il barattolo con i peluche di mew , squirtle e bulbasaur e chiese :" ce ci fai con quei peluche ?"

Matt mentì rispondendo :" li collezziono " poi prese un sacco a pelo e disse :" andiamo a dormire , è molto tardi "

Poi abbracciò Silver e si mise a dormire , John prese esempio , abbracciò Krystal a letto , non lo aveva mai fatto , ma appena lo fece si sentì rilassato e assonnato , poi si addormentò


	8. Capitolo 7 : il golem

Entrato nel sogno Matt era da solo e non era nella torre , ma in uno spazio angusto , nero e buio , si sentiva strano , come se qualcuno lo stesse osservando , poi si girò ma non vide nessuno , all'improvviso si sentì accarezzato dietro la schiena , questo lo fece rilassare , ma gli venne un dubbio , cercò di parlare , ma la creatura gli mise un'ala sulla bocca e disse :" non parlare , so che vuoi chiedermi , sappi che ti verra svelato tutto a tempo debito , nel frattempo io voglio farti una domanda , perchè non punito Silver per il suo egoismo , avrebbe voluto usare tutto il suo veleno su di te ...

ma tu non hai fatto niente , prima o poi ti transformerà del tutto , ma tu non farai niente neanche allora , ti sta manipolando per i suoi scopi , ovvero quello di prevalere su di me " poi la creatura morse Matt sulla spalla e lo accarezzò nuovamente , poi Matt si ritrovò nuovamente nella torre

Subito dopo si controllò la spalla e vi era un morso , poi vide john e disse :" ti piace questo posto , vero ?" Poi senza ascoltare chiese a Mew :" cosa dobbiamo fare oggi ?"

Lui rispose :" dovrete salvare un pichu e recuperare il frammento chiamto Colossus , si trovano nella stessa caverna , in un deserto rosso , non sarà difficile "

Allora i quattro si diressero al porale , arrivati nel deserto john chiese :" dove sarebbe questa caverna ?"

Matt rispose :" eccola li , andiamo ?"

Poi entrarono nella caverna , vi era zorua , ma svenuto , Matt appena lo vide disse a Silver di portarlo nella torre e curarlo , poi John chiese :" è stato semplice , ora possiamo tornare indietro ?"

Matt rispose :" questa è stata la parte facile , ora dobbiamo recuperare il cristallo ; sarà in fondo alla cava , andiamo "

I tre si incamminarono fino a quando trovarono il cristallo , Matt si avvicinò e lo raccolse , appena fatto i cristallo emanò una luce che colpì john , trasformando i suoi vestiti e facendoli diventare come un sandslash

Poi ci fù quello che sembrava un terremoto e le roccie si alzarono formando un gigantesco golem con una barra di vita su di esso

Sia Mat che Krystal che john si ritrovarono coinvolti in questa battaglia , Matt notó subito un grande cristallo verde con all'interno un piccolo e bianco pokemon intrappolato in esso , era jirachi

Poi disse a john :" dobbiamo combattere , devi cercare di usare le mosse che ha un sandslash , solo così potremo battere queal mostro "

Poi subito Matt partì all'attacco con un lancia fiamme , che fece shendere la salute del mostro a 7/8 , poi andò john con pantano bomba che ridusse la salute del golem a 5/8 , in fine krystal con un morso fece scendere a metà la barra di vita

Però il golem era gigantesco , alzò un piede e lo puntò sui tre sfortunati viaggiatori che sarebbero stati sepolti se non fosse stato per silver , che con la sua mossa più potente , ovvero idro pompa , colpì il tereibile ammasso di roccie nel suo punto debole mandandolo a terra

Silver poi si diresse dai tre e li fece salire in groppa , poi in volo andò a soccorrere jirachi , lo prese in bocca iniziòa volare verso la torre dei sogni

Arrivati la Silver appoggiò jirachi sul letto e chiese a Mew :" entro quanto tempo starà di nuovo bene ?"

Mew rispose :" anche subito " poi prese un bicchiere con del latte caldo e delle strane vitamine e lo fece trangugiare a jirachi , che subito si alzò e guardò tutti confuso e leggermente felice , poi chiese :" dove sono ?"

Mew rispose :" sei nella mia torre , ti hanno salvato da morte certa , ma è il minimo che possiamo fare per te ; comunque , ti senti bene ?"

Jirachi , contento , si alzò e iniziò a levitere al livello di Mew e rispose :" certamente , dopo un trattamento come il vostro , come potrei non sentirmi bene , il vostro letto era comodissimo e il latte era gustosissimo ; in più per le vostre attenzioni nei miei confronti vi voglio fare due doni , una stanza di allenamento che sarà anche la mia casa , e tre targhette dei desideri a testa " poi diede tre targhette a john e tre a Matt , i due ringraziarono all'unisono poi jirachi continuò :" se avete bisogno di aiuto nella missioni non esitate a chiedermi aiuto " poi volò fuori dalla finestra e arrivò in qulla che sembrava una stella

Poi Mew sbadigliò e disse :" mi è venuto sonno , che ne dite se andiamo tutti a dormire ?" Poi si infiló sotto un le coperte di un gigantesco letto , Matt e Silver lo seguirono , ma krystal e john non capivano , Poi Mew spiegò tutto e cinque si addormentarono

La mattina seguente jhon era molto triste , e notò che aveva tre targhette azzurre attaccate in faccia , una sul naso e due sulle guance , questo valeva anche per Matt , lui se le stacco con cura perchè sapeva che erano il reglo di jirachi , poi li mise in tasca svegliò Matt

Appena sveglio , tristemente , gli disse :" Matt , devo andare , mia madre ieri mi ha detto di tornare a casa presto , e ti devo dare una terribile notizia , oggi devo partire , per casa mia , devo tornare in Inghilterra oggi , ero qui solo per le vacanze , tornerò l'anno prossimo "

Matt era tristissimo per la notizia , tanto che una lacrima uscì dai suoi occhi , poi chiese :" sei sicuro , se proprio devi , ricordati di mandarmi dei messaggi ?"

La giornata fù molto lunga e triste , quindici minuti dopo che i quattro furono svegliati jhon e krystal partirono per un lungo viaggio portando con loro le targhette

Prima di andare a dormire , Matt mise le sue tre targhette nello stesso ripiano del veleno di Silver per comservarle


	9. Capitolo 8 : Ryu il dragonite

Appena entrato nella torre , oltre Silver vi era un dragonite molto alto , sarebbe stato al pari di Matt quando aveva dodici anni , ma dato che ne aveva nove era molto più basso

Come il grande pokemon vide Matt iniziò a correre verso di lui a braccia aperte , appena arrivato a Matt lo strinse in un abbraccio fino a non farlo più respirere poi , dopo alcuni minuti lo lasciò libero dalla morsa , e disse :" ho sempre voluto conoscere un bambino vero , sei così piccolo e morbido ; (tosse) piacere , io sono Ryu , il drago dei regali "

Matt rispose :" piacere mio , ma perchè mi hai stretto così ? Non riuscivo neanche a respirare "

Ryu , imbarazzato , replicò :" beh , fin da piccolo tutti mi escludevano da giochi , recite e alto , quindi ho tenuto represso tutto il mio amore , poi ho conosciuto Silver esiamo subito diventari inseparabili "

Poi Silver si intromise e disse :" Ryu prima di incontrarmi passava le sue giornate ad abbracciare peluche , anche per questo ti ha abbracciato , in più sapeva che gli umani provavano tanto affetto verso i pokemon "

Ryu s'imbarazzò un attimo e , poi disse :" ti ho portato un regalo , non per niente mi chiamano drago dei regali "

Tirò un pacchetto dalle ali e lo diede a Matt , lui subito lo aprì , all'interno vi erano degli acchiali , ma non occhiali qualsiasi , erano degli occhiali uguali alle lenti che usavano i flygon per proteggersi dalle tempeste di sabbia , erano rossi chiari e avevano una specie di fibbia che li teneva in sieme e che permetteva di indossarli

Matt rimase impalato a fissarli per lacuni secondi poi Ryu , con uno sguardo felice , chiese :" cosa c'è , non ti piacciono ?"

Matt rispose :" no , sono bellissimi e che ..."

Ryu richiese :" se ti piacciono allora provali "

Matt mise gli occhiali , al contatto con la pelle il suo costume cambiò , diventò più simile a un flygon che a un charmader , le lenti rimasero sugli occhi , ma al posto di vedere rosso vedeva normale , come se le lenti non ci fossero

Ryu poi domandò :" ti piace il regalo?"

Matt rispose :" certo , è fantastico , Silver , cosa ci fà lui qui ?"

Lui rispose :" è venuto ad aiutarci nella ricerca dei cristalli , ne ha trovato uno , è disposto a darcelo a una condizione "

Matt allora chiese :" quale ?"

Mew saltò fuori dal nulla e , spaventando tutti , rispose :" dovrai solo passare il resto del sogno a casa sua , niente di chè "

Ryu allora urlò a Mew :" inveceper me è molto importante , dovete sapere che quando ero piccolo dei cacciatori umani mi avevano preso , furtunatamente mia madre mi soccorse , ma da allora ho il terrore degli esseri umani , e speravo che passando la notte con te mi sarebbe passato " poi sospirò

Matt allora disse :" se è per questo possiamo andare anche subito !"

Allora Ryu felicissimo fece segno a Matt di salire sulla sua schiena , appena fatto partì in volo per casa sua ; appena arrivati entrarono in quella che in realtà era una grotta , ma era particolare , il pavimento era ricoperto di cuscini , aveva una stanza separata per la cucina e una per il bagno , al centro della caverna vi era un pilastro con un cristallo rosa

Poi Matt chiese a Ryu :" quello è uno dei cinque cristalli che stiamo cercando ?"

Ryu annuì poi atterrò nella caverna e chiese :" cosa ti amdrebbe di mamgiare per pranzo ?"

Matt non aveva mai mangiato durante un sogno , ma gli venne una fame improvvisa , ma rimase comunque in silenzio

Ryu allora si diresse nella cucina e tornò con un cesto pieno di bacche , grandi mature e succose bacche , Matt le guardava col l'acquolina in bocca , come se sentisse il bisogno di mangiarle

Ryu lo guardò e disse :" serviti pure , è anche il tuo pranzo "

Matt senza pensarci prese una bacca e la mangiò , era una baccarancia , sembrava molto buona , e lo era aveva il sapore di mirtilli , ne mangiò circa tre o quattro , ma il vassoio sembrava diventere sempre più pieno , poi smise

Ryu ne mangiò di più , ma il vassoio non si svuotava , poi disse :" spero cche tu abbia ancora fame , ho un cosa speciale per tè !"

Matt era sazio , ma per educazione disse che aveva ancora fame , Ryu entrò nella stanza e uscì con una fetta di torta al cioccolato , la mise davanti Matt

Matt la assaggiò , sapeva di arachidi , tossì e sputò il pezzo nel piatto , poi chiese :" ci sono le arachidi ? Sono allergico "

Ryu lo aiutò a reggersi , lo portò in fondo alla grotta e lo fece stendere su un letto , poi chiese :" ti senti bene ?"

Matt rispose :" abbastanza , per fortuna era pochissima ... " nel frattempo Ryu aveva iniziato a piangere , Matt lo guardò e continuò :" non preoccuparti , non è successo nulla , anzi , mi sono già ripreso , ora potremmo fare qualcosa di divertente !"

Ryu si asciugò le lacrime e con tono leggermente triste rispose :" beh , potremmo andare ai go-kart o al cinema se ti va "

Matt si alzò dal letto e rispose :" andiamo ai go-kart !"

Ryu fu contagiato dall'allegria di Matt , che lo fece stare molto meglio , poi lo fece salire in groppa e lo portò ai go-kart , li si divertirono tutto il giorno , verso le sei del pomeriggio i due tornarono a casa , erano molto felici

Ryu ad un certo punto si girò verso Matt e gli disse :" puoi aspettare un attimo , tornerò tra dieci minuti " poi si diresse in cucina

Dieci minuti dopo lui tornò con un altro vassoio di bacche , i due questa volta le mangiarono tutte , poi Ryu andò di nuovo in cucina e tornò con un'altra fetta di torta , questa volta alla panna , la pose davanti Matt e disse :" prendi questa fetta di torta come dessert , questa volta non ho messo arachidi "

Matt voleva davvero prenderà , però era davvero pieno , quindi disse :" non ce la faccio , sono troppo pieno , non mi entrerebbe più niente "

Ryu prese dispiaciuto la torta e portò in cucina , poi tornò nella grotta e si stese di schiena sul letto , coprendolo completamente , poi disse :" Matt , io ho molto sonno , mi metto a dormire , se hai sonno usami pure come materasso , mi sono messo così a posto "

Matt senza pensare si avvicinò e si stese su Ryu , che era sorprendentemente comodo

pochi secondi dopo Ryu lo strinse in un abbraccio e chiese :" ti piacerebbe restare con me , saremo due dragonite , saremo come padre e figlio ... Che ne dici ?"

Matt rispose con un tono triste :" mi piacerebbe restare con te , ma ho una missione importante , e una vita da vivere . Mi dispiace "

Ryu allora iniziò a ridere con un tono sadico , fece diventare il suo abbraccio una presa e disse sadicamente :" il mio non era un invito , il mio era un ordine ; vedi , il mio maestro mi ha dato una prova da superare , renderti impossibilitato di completare la raccolta dei cristalli ... È direi che mi sta riuscendo come compito "

Matt non riusciva a parlare , si dimenava in continuazione senza porre alcuna resistenza ...

Ma poi si ricordò di avere i poteri di un flygon , e colpì con i suoi artigli e riuscì a liberarsi

Ma Ryu contrattaccò con un drago pulsar che prese in pieno Matt che dopo poco si rialzò e colpì con dragospiro

Ryu fu colpito in pieno , ma aveva abbastanza forza per continuare quindi contrattaccò con ira di drago , che finì per mandare quasi KO Matt

Lui era debole ma trovò la forza per alzarsi e dire :" non può finire così , ho più di un mondo da salvare , amici e familiari da proteggere , non puó finire così " poi con una forza immensa colpì Ryu , che ovviamente finì KO , con drago bolide

un'aura rosa si levò dal corpo di Ryu e sussurrò :" se non posso fermarti , ti rallenterò " poi colpì Matt che svenne

Pochi minuti dopo fu svegliato da Silver , era già alla torre e Ryu era su un letto a riposare , Silver poi chiese :" Matty , ti senti bene ?"

Matt si alzò e rispose :" certo , ma non chiamarmi Matty "

Silver ridacchiò e replicò con tono scherzoso :" perchè non dovrei , ormai hai quattro anni , sembri più un bambino che un adolescente !"

Matt allora si guardò e chiese :" comè successo ?"

Mew si avvicinò e rispose :" è stata quell'aura , proveniva dal cristallo ; ma la brutta notizia è che non si è limitata a questo , ti ha anche mandato in coma... Ora dovrai vivere nel sogno finché non batterai Gold "

Matt iniziò a piangere e abbracciò Silver 'ormai il doppio di lui' al collo per consolarsi , poi chiese " come faranno i miei genitori senza di me ; e soprattutto , se mi porteranno via Silver come farò ?"

Silver lo abbracciò a sua volta e lo consolò dicendo :" non ti preoccupare , userò la mia magia per non farci separare"

Detto questo i tre si addormentarono fino al sogno dopo


End file.
